Abstergo va changer votre vie
by So-chan07
Summary: Préquelle, se situe avant la saga Rebecca et Shaun pouvaient en témoigner : Abstergo avait radicalement changé leur vie. Mais pas dans le bon sens.


**Disclaimer :** Ubisoft  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Se situe avant toute la saga, une préquelle. Et long one-shot.

* * *

><p>— Je suis désolé.<p>

Rebecca tournait le dos au médecin – du moins elle refusait de le regarder, gardant les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Dehors le monde semblait si différent, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle aurait du s'estimer heureuse, elle aurait pu connaître pire. Comme ne plus pouvoir marcher. Mais ce que le médecin avait annoncé équivalait à ses yeux : elle ne pourrait plus continuer la glisse, et tous ces sports dangereux qu'elle avait toujours affectionné. Rebecca avait l'impression d'être un plongeur à qui on avait oublié de remplir les bonbonnes d'oxygène et qui s'en rendait compte trop tard. Elle se sentait couler, inexorablement, sans possibilité de remonter à la surface.

— Vous pourrez toujours courir, mais éviter désormais tout risque. Pas même d'escalade.

Le médecin continua son monologue, parlant de rééducation, durée de rétablissement mais Rebecca s'en moquait. Elle ne ressentirait plus ces bouffées d'adrénaline qu'elle pouvait connaître sur une planche, elle ne pourrait plus défier la Nature. Cet accident lui avait coupé les ailes et désormais elle devrait ramper comme une larve.

Un sanglot la prit. Dehors le soleil brillait.

* * *

><p>— Je rappelle à ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte qu'il y aura interrogation la semaine prochaine. Et cessez vos « oooh » dépités, non ça m'émouvra pas. Même si toutes les demoiselles se mettent à faire voleter leurs jupes, est-ce compris ? (Un silence) Bien. A la semaine prochaine, profitez-en pour les ultimes révisions ou allez remettre votre âme à une quelconque divinité un tant soit peu clémente.<p>

Les étudiants sortirent de l'amphithéâtre dans un chahut composé de voix haineuses, de murmures, de sacs qu'on faisait tomber et autres bruits caractéristiques d'une foule universitaire. Habitué à un tel tapage, l'enseignant n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant ranger ses propres affaires et quitter la salle par ce qu'il nommait « les coulisses ». A savoir une porte en bas de l'amphithéâtre qui menait au-dehors mais surtout loin de la trajectoire des étudiants.  
>Oh il ne détestait pas ces derniers mais, comment dire, moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait. Remontant les lunettes sur son nez, l'enseignant posa un regard presque attendri sur les pelouses verdoyantes du campus. Pelouses qu'il avait lui-même foulé durant ses années d'études, années de découvertes et de savoir durement glané. Il s'était attaché à cette école, à cette vieille bâtisse ancestrale taillée dans la pierre. Ah ça, le reste de l'Europe ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir d'aussi belles écoles que celles de l'auguste Angleterre.<p>

— Mr Hastings !

Pestant entre ses dents contre celui-ci (ou celle) qui venait ainsi de l'arracher à ses pensées, Shaun décida tout même de stopper sa marche et d'accorder quelques minutes de son existence à l'impromptu. Qui s'avéra être une de ses élèves qui, semble-t-il, avait couru pour le rejoindre. En étaient les preuves ses joues rouges, son souffle haletant et ses cheveux décoiffés.

— Vous avez fait tomber ceci, souligna l'étudiante tendant une liasse de feuilles.

A la vue des documents, la peur prit Shaun à la gorge, écrasa sa pomme d'Adam. Déglutissant pour reprendre sa contenance, l'Anglais tendit une main fébrile et saisit les papiers.

— M-Merci... (Il avait totalement oublié le nom de la demoiselle, sa langue butait contre ses dents) V-Vous pouvez disposer.

Disant cela, il avait tourné dos à l'étudiante et reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide, jusqu'à son bureau. Prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, Shaun inspira un grand coup. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Frappant du poing sur la table, l'Anglais remerciait tout de même le hasard d'avoir su lui rendre ces papiers ô combien importants. Si quelqu'un d'autre était tombé dessus, nul doute qu'il aurait eu des soucis. Et pas question d'aider Abstergo à le trouver.  
>Enfin le pire avait été évité. Allumant son ordinateur, Shaun se dirigea vers sa bouilloire pour se préparer un thé. Entendant le petit jingle annonçant l'arrivée d'un message, il revint devant l'écran, tasse en main. Pas de titre, et le mail ne lui disait rien. Sûrement un étudiant lui lançant encore quelque bêtise. Néanmoins l'Anglais cliqua, intrigué.<p>

**REBECCAC84 à GuyFawkes23**  
>Écoute mon petit. T'as peut-être de bonnes intentions mais Abstergo est un gros morceau. Du genre requin à croquer les anchois comme toi. Alors évite de trop t'y frotter, sauf si tu veux vivre dangereusement.<br>A bon entendeur, salut. -_^

_… But... what ?_Shaun cligna des yeux, avala une gorgée de thé, relut le mail. Quelqu'un l'avait grillé et savait qu'il fouinait du côté d'Abstergo. Ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à demi – cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait à démêler ce qui se cachait derrière cette enseigne pharmaceutique qui avait la main-mise sur nombre de projets allant des satellites aux contrôles de flux de marchandises. Il avait du laisser des traces à force de fourrer le nez dans des dossiers cachés, mais de là à ce que quelqu'un le mette en garde. Reposant sa tasse, Shaun répondit à l'impromptu.

**GuyFawkes23 à REBECCAC84**  
>Je vous remercie de vos conseils ô combien avisés, mais voyez-vous je n'ai ni Dieu ni Maître or notre chère Reine. Et comme je suppose que vous n'êtes pas cette dame hautement distinguée, je me dois de vous dire que je continuerais à agir comme je l'entends. Occupez-vous avant tout de vos affaires.<p>

Et vlan dans les dents. Shaun savoura son thé en même temps que sa petite victoire personnelle. Personne ne l'empêcherait de découvrir ce que cachait réellement Abstergo, pas même un geek lambda jouant les voix de la raison entre deux visionnages de séries piratées. Voyant un nouveau mail tomber dans sa boîte et reconnaissant le fameux pseudo, Shaun ne prit pas même la peine de le lire et retourna à ses recherches. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, _lui _!

* * *

><p><strong>GuyFawkes23 à REBECCAC84<strong>  
>Vous n'avez pas un travail, quelque chose de <em>constructif<em> à faire plutôt que de venir me parler ? Je suis grand, adulte, vacciné, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.  
>Go away.<p>

**REBECCAC84 à GuyFawkes23**  
>T'es si pressé que ça de finir dans un joli caveau en chêne ? Et encore ça c'est si t'as de la chance. Abstergo est pas un petit monastère de gentils moines. Tu te lances dans quelque chose de DAN-GEU-REUX.<br>Je sais de quoi je parle.

Il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Des jours qu'il recevait des mails de ce « REBECCAC84 » (curieux pseudo en plus) et il était obligé d'en envoyer à la corbeille pour que sa boite ne sature pas. Cet individu ne démordait pas de son envie de lui faire lâcher ses recherches. Comme si Abstergo allait s'attaquer à un quidam dont il ne devait pas même soupçonner l'existence. Il avait veillé à dissimuler son adresse IP, utiliser des logiciels pour effacer toute trace de son passage. Et puis une telle entreprise avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

><p>— Quel abruti. Il veut rien écouter, <em>rien. <em>

Les mots devaient sortir, ainsi que sa colère. Rebecca frappait du poing sur son bureau, pestant contre cet idiot trop imbu de sa personne. Cet homme était un parfait inconnu à ses yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe aux mains d'Abstergo. Elle savait très bien ce qui pouvait advenir et ce que les Templiers pouvaient causer. Elle avait vu leur œuvre de ses propres yeux. Elle avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Lawrence. A ce souvenir un haut-le-cœur la prit.

Lawrence l'avait sauvé, lui avait rendu ses ailes. N'ayant plus le sport pour la faire vivre, Rebecca avait tenté de trouver un autre expédient. Aucune activité – surtout féminine – ne l'intéressait. Flânant de-ci, de-là, elle avait fini par entrer dans la médiathèque de sa ville et délaissant les livres qui lui tombaient des mains, avait pris place dans la salle informatique. Tout un monde de connaissances et de sensations s'était ouvert à elle – des flux de données, d'informations dans lesquels elle tentait vaille que vaille de nager.

Lawrence lui avait offert la planche pour lui permettre de surfer en toute quiétude dans l'océan du net. Gérant du coin informatique, grand connaisseur des arcanes des ordinateurs, Lawrence répondait au stéréotype qu'on se faisait des gens vivant dans un tel univers : lunettes, cheveux mal coiffés, barbe naissante – avec tout de même un sens de l'hygiène. Avec un timbre chaleureux, un côté pédagogue qui avaient plu à Rebecca. Au point d'être sorti avec lui, de rêver d'une vie commune comme une gamine.

Abstergo avait tout détruit. Rebecca avait découvert plus tard que Lawrence enquêtait sur la société, qu'il avait découvert que celle-ci n'était pas toute blanche. Et pour cela il avait payé de sa vie. Rebecca revoyait, comme si c'était hier, le linge blanc qu'on retirait, elle entendait la question cruelle « reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? » et sa réponse monosyllabique qui avait scellé la scène. Ne pouvant ressusciter les morts, Rebecca se contentait d'une chose : continuer les enquêtes de Lawrence et veiller à ce que personne d'autre ne connaisse le même sort que lui.

La sonnerie du portable la fit sursauter. Le nom affiché dessus la fit écarquiller des yeux – Lucy n'appelait jamais sur son portable, sauf raison particulière. Fébrile, la jeune femme décrocha, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Oui Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui... _QUOI ? _(Ravalant sa surprise, Rebecca éclata) Mais je lui avais dit d'arrêter, je te le jure ! Quel tête de mule ! Oui bien sûr je vais essayer d'aller le trouver, je te tiens au courant.

Raccrochant, Rebecca attrapa son manteau et les clés de la voiture – heureusement qu'elle veillait à toujours faire le plein. Elle en allait avoir bien besoin dans sa course pour aller sauver Mister GuyFawkes23.

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, shit. Où ils m'ont emmenés ces fuckings idiots ?<em>

Shaun ne reconnaissait rien dans le paysage – succession d'arbres tous semblables et absence totale de traces humaines. L'endroit idéal pour une exécution. Étouffant un rire nerveux, l'Anglais reprit sa marche, essayant par à-coups de courir mais il s'essoufflait bien vite. Il n'avait jamais été doué en sport. Ce qui devait être l'exact contraire des hommes d'Abstergo, surtout les deux hommes qui l'avaient tiré du lit. Mines patibulaires qui auraient été parfaites dans le prochain Parrain. Mais Shaun n'avait pas véritablement envie de les recroiser, sa mâchoire non plus – la douleur demeurait sourde, là où ils l'avaient frappé.

Le grondement d'un moteur le fit sursauter et bondir vers un bosquet. C'étaient eux, assurément. Qui d'autre dans un tel patelin perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Sauf qu'au lieu du fourgon blindé duquel il venait de sortir – non sans un judicieux piratage du système – c'était une voiture qui venait d'apparaître. Une voiture comme on voit partout en ville, parfaite pour les célibataires et les petites familles. Une femme en sortit, brune, emmitouflée dans un long manteau. Pas le genre à venir cueillir des champignons. Shaun la jaugea se demandant si Abstergo ne l'avait pas envoyé pour le traquer. Possible, il fallait s'attendre à tout.  
><em>Oh crap. <em>Elle se dirigeait droit vers lui, elle avait du le voir. Shaun voulut reculer mais, dans sa précipitation, il tomba lourdement sur les fesses et se mit à se traîner en arrière. La femme avait déjà écarté les bosquets et se tenait devant lui – il était cuit.

— A ta place je me lèverais vite avant qu'ils rappliquent. On a peu de temps devant nous.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle lui tourna le dos et retourna à sa voiture. Shaun cligna des yeux, remonta ses lunettes. Si elle était d'Abstergo, elle l'aurait traîné de force dans la voiture non ? L'Anglais pesait le pour et le contre quand il vit la femme reprendre le volant et faire mine de partir. Oh et puis, après tout, c'était peut-être sa seule chance. Ni une, ni deux il se releva et courut vers la voiture, arrachant presque la portière pour se ruer sur le siège. A peine avait-il eu le temps de la claquer derrière lui que la voiture redémarrait en trombe, l'envoyant se cogner contre la vitre.

— Hey ! Vous avez eu votre permis dans une pochette surprise ?  
>— Je mets de la distance entre nous et les Templiers, crut bon de corriger la femme sans un regard pour son passager. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Guy...<br>— Guy ? répéta Shaun, arquant un sourcil.  
>— Oh c'est vrai, ton vrai nom est Shaun Hastings. Enseignant à l'école de Cambridge. Jouant les enquêteurs sous le pseudo de GuyFawkes23.<br>— Mais comment vous...  
>— Rebeccac84. (La femme se tourna enfin vers lui, avec un léger sourire) Mais appelle-moi Reb' c'est plus court.<p>

Shaun pointa un doigt sur la femme, ouvrit la bouche, déglutit. Les informations irriguaient son cerveau, envoyaient des courts-circuits à ses nerfs durement malmenés durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

— C'est _vous _le stalkeur qui m'envoyait des mails à tout bout de champ ?  
>— Et c'était pas faute d'essayer. T'as bien vu où ta curiosité t'a mené.<p>

L'Anglais eut envie de répliquer qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir tout seul mais ça aurait été mentir et se mettre son seul allié à dos. Il n'avait pas envie d'être abandonné sur le bord de la route avec les Templiers dans les parages. Croisant les bras, Shaun se cala dans le siège. Advienne que pourra.

* * *

><p>— Je suis désolé que vous nous quittiez Monsieur Hastings. J'espère vous revoir parmi nous. Au moins pour une visite.<br>— Je n'y manquerais pas monsieur.

Shaun serra la main du vénérable directeur – il y avait peu de chances qu'il revienne dans l'école, c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il voyait les lieux. Oh il ne pleurerait pas mais il avait la gorge nouée quitter cette école c'était reléguer toute une vie derrière lui. C'est donc d'un pas pesant qu'il remonta l'allée, observant chaque détail, chaque pierre voulant tout inscrire dans sa mémoire pour ne rien oublier. Arrivé au portail, il eut un bref soupir : passé cette limite et il disait adieu à son ancienne existence.

— Bon on y va ? L'avion va pas nous attendre.

Rebecca venait de briser ce moment d'intenses émotions. Grognant, Shaun agita la main et rejoignit la voiture.

— Fine, fine ! Tu pouvais bien me laisser deux secondes !  
>— Les Templiers ne te laisseront pas deux secondes eux. Allez grimpe.<p>

Obtempérant, Shaun prit place sur le siège. La voiture démarra, le paysage défila – il suivit des yeux la silhouette de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir. La main de Rebecca sur son épaule le fit tressaillir.

— Faut que tu oublies tout ça Shaun. S'accrocher au passé, c'est mauvais.

L'Anglais ne cherche pas à lui demander pourquoi elle disait cela, avec un air si convaincu. Sa voix était basse, grave, emplie d'une grande tristesse. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu son ancien compagnon, mais personne n'avait su, ou voulu, lui dire dans quelles circonstances. Mais il les imaginait que trop bien.

— Yes... Mais déménager à New-York quand même. Je vais pas pouvoir supporter.  
>— Bienvenue dans la Confrérie.<p>

Shaun hocha la tête. Oui, maintenant il était membre de la Confrérie. Un Assassin.


End file.
